1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an electrostatic charge image developer, and an electrostatic charge image developing toner.
2. Related Art
A method of visualizing image information from an electrostatic charge image by electrophotography has been recently used in various fields. By the electrophotography, image information is formed as an electrostatic charge image on a surface of an image holding member (photoreceptor) in charging and exposure processes, a toner image is developed on the surface of the photoreceptor by using a developer containing a toner, the toner image is subjected to a transfer process for transferring the toner image to a recording medium such as a sheet and a fixing process for fixing the toner image on the surface of the recording medium, and the image is thus visualized.